Angel
by Silverstar03
Summary: Prue is gone and Piper feels lost. Leo is, of course, her gaurdian angel and helps her through this time. This is just a short fic about them, so please review!


Angel

By: Silverstar

Hey all. This is just a short little fic about Piper and Leo. It also deals with the death of Prue. I've had this idea in my head ever since Prue died, maybe even before...but I haven't gotten around to writing it down until now.

I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the song "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan.

~~~~~

The door closed with a bang as I trudged into the house. It was silent...Phoebe was out and Prue...Prue...I felt tears threaten to fall down my cheeks, but I suppressed them as I set down my bag and climbed the stairs. Up I went, making my way into the attic. It was dark, and I shivered as I walked into the deserted room. Looking over, I saw that one of the windows had been left open. Slowly, I walked over and pulled down on it, shutting out the night and the cold wind. Looking out the closed window, I saw that there were no stars in the sky...there was only darkness and a full moon covered by the clouds. Sighing to myself, I turned around and walked over to an old oak table where I had stored a small chest of items. Pulling this chest out from underneath, I opened it and set some rosemary, cypress, and yarrow root on the table along with three white candles, a silver mortar, and a pestle.

"Oh Prue...Prue," I whispered to myself as I pulled out a match and lit the three candles, bringing light to the dark room. I sat and watched for a moment as the light flickered on the candle before my eyes. How quickly a life could be taken, just as quickly as a candle being blown out by the wind. Shaking my head a little as a tear rolled down my cheek, I placed some rosemary, cypress, and yarrow root into the mortar.

"In this night and in this hour...  
I call upon the ancient power."

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes to the tears and continued.

  
"Bring back my sister...  
Bring back the Power Of Three" 

"In this night and in this hour,  
I call upon the ancient power.  
Bring back my sister,  
Bring back the Power Of Three."

Looking up, I surveyed the room, but nothing had changed. The only result of the spell was the flickering of the candles in front of me. No...I couldn't give up. I couldn't give Prue up to death while I still lived. Picking up the pestle, I slowly grinded the herbs I had placed into the mortar and began to chant.

"Powers of the witches rise,  
Course unseen across the skies.  
Come to us who call you near,  
Come to us and settle here."

Not bothering to brush away my tears, I picked up the small knife that was hidden in the chest and placed it over my finger. Holding my finger over the mortar, I made a small cut and let the blood drip over the herbs.

"Blood to blood I summon thee,

Blood to blood return to me."

I slowly put the knife down on the table, and the sound of the metal hitting the wood echoed throughout the attic. Nothing...there was nothing.

"Why isn't it working?" I cried to myself. "Why..." I let the tears flow down my face as I slumped down in my wooden chair feeling totally defeated and lost. Prue had always been there...why was she gone now? Why? If only it had been me instead of her...If I could just turn back time so I could have a second chance to save her...my beautiful sister...If only...Getting up, I hastily blew out the candles and retreated from the attic. As I walked towards the stairs I passed my room...and Phoebes'. Once I got to Prue's I stopped dead in my tracks. Tentatively, I reached forward and turned the doorknob. The door swung open and there I stood, looking into her room. It was dark, but I didn't turn any lights on. I didn't have to. There...that shadow was Prue's bed. And that one was her desk...her chair...her camera equipment. Every shadow was something of Prue...Taking a step forward, I started to move towards her bed, but again stopped. The air...It smelt like Prue. This room...It was Prue: Her embodiment and essence. No...I couldn't... Slowly at first, I took a step backwards. Then another...another...Before I knew it I was running down the stairs and out the front door. I had to get out. I had to....

__

Spend all your time waiting,

For that second chance,

For a break that would make it okay.

There's only one reason,

To feel not good enough,

And it's hard at the end of the day.

I need some distraction,

Oh beautiful release,

Memory seeps from my veins.

Let me be empty, 

And weightless and maybe,

I'll find some peace tonight.

I took off down the street, not knowing or caring where I'd end up. I just needed to get out of that house. The air was chilly and goosebumps appeared on my arms as I walked down the street, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered...nothing mattered anymore. I had lost a mother, and a father, and a grandmother. All gone for the majority of my life. Dad had come back...but it wasn't the same, and it never would be. He was gone during the point in my life when I needed him. Phoebe had left too...but she had only been a phone call away. Prue...Prue had never left me at any point in my life. She had always been there no matter what. Now...now she was...she was gone. I stopped suddenly as a blast of cold air knocked me out of my thoughts and looked up. I was in front of a small hotel a long ways from the manner. Glancing at my watch, I saw that it was close to two in the morning. Too tired to trudge home and seeing no cabs in sight, I walked into the hotel and booked a small room for the night.

"Home sweet home," I muttered as I entered the dark room and shut the door behind me. Not bothering to turn on any lights, I dropped my bag on the floor and went over to sit down on the bed. It was funny...I hadn't even remembered picking up my bag as I left the house. Old habits die hard I guess...

"Piper..." Hearing a noise, I looked up to see Leo standing in front of me. He had orbbed in. "Piper...What are you doing here?" he asked, but I kept silent. Tears fell as he sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. With his other hand, he picked up both of mine. "Piper, you're bleeding!" he said loudly, gently placing his palm over my finger. I hadn't bothered to clean up the cut and had allowed the blood to drip down my finger and my hand. I said nothing as a warm glow enveloped my hand and the small cut healed. It was a wonder how so much blood could flow from so small a cut. "Piper...what did you do?" Leo asked gently, and I leaned my head on his shoulder as he held me close for warmth and comfort. "You're shivering! Why don't we go home?" I shook my head numbly as Leo was about to orb us back to the manner, and he stopped, looking down at me with concern.

"I...I couldn't stand being there...I had to get out..." I whispered.

"Why is that?" Leo asked, and I just shook my head as I lifted it from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Leo...Sometimes I just wish that all my memories with Prue...that all of it would disappear. That way...I wouldn't hurt this much. I wouldn't feel such grief and sorrow. Just for one night...I wish I could forget it all. But...everything reminds me of her. I try and I try to bring her back...but nothing works. Nothing." I watched Leo as tears raced down my cheeks and my vision blurred slightly. "Why couldn't she have been saved...Why me? Why couldn't it have been me who died that day, instead of her." I let Leo bring me into an embrace as I started to sob. His sent and touch comforted me, and in a few moments I calmed down.

"Honey...You know everything happens for a reason, right?" I just shook my head, not wanting to listen, but Leo gently pulled my arm so that I would break my head away from his shoulder and look up at him. "Piper, look at me," he said gently, and looked up into his warm and caring eyes. "I know this is hard on you. We all loved Prue very much. But...Do you think she would want you to do this to yourself? Do you think she would have liked it better if you had died instead of her?" Leo slowly lifted his hand up and wiped a downfall of tears out of my eyes. "I think she would have wanted us to go on, living for her along with ourselves."

"Oh, Leo...It's just so hard," I whispered, and let him pull me towards him and place his gentle, soothing, sweet, and loving lips on mine.

__

In the arms of an angel,

Fly away from here.

From this dark cold hotel room,

And the endlessness that you fear.

You are pulled from the wreckage,

Of your silent reverie.

You're in the arms of the angel,

May you find some comfort there.

When Leo and I parted I saw that some of my tears had spilled onto his cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I whispered, reaching up to wipe them away. He just smiled and brought me into his lap. "Leo..." He was so comforting and such an angel to me...

"Piper...It's okay to cry," Leo said to me as he rocked me back and forth in his lap and I rested my head back into the curve around his neck and shoulder. "Crying is okay...But you have to realize that it's okay to smile as well. Prue made happy memories with us on Earth, and they should be cherished."

"Yeah...happy memories," I muttered, closing my eyes in an attempt to control my tears. "Happy memories...Memories of chasing demons, ghosts, trolls, and warlocks. Everywhere we turned there was some supernatural obstacle interfering with our lives. She never got to live a normal life Leo. At least I have you...When I'm with you, nothing else matters. Prue never had anyone like you. Not since Andy...And its been a long time."

"Piper, you can't think that way," Leo said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Prue had plenty of wonderful joyous memories without anything supernatural interfering. I know because I've been watching you three for a long time. You all have a bond that not even death can break."

"It wasn't just death that broke us apart," I told him. "It was a demon. Oh God, why? Why did it have to end like this? I thought she was invincible...She thought she was invincible. We never thought about what might happen if we came up against a demon that we couldn't beat. At least...we never spoke to each other about it. I've always feared it..."

"We all have feared it," Leo said into my ear, and I opened my eyes to look up at him. "You, Phoebe, Prue, and myself. Every witch and whitelighter fears deep down in his or her heart of a demon that is out there...a demon that may be more powerful then they are...stronger and more terrible. But...none of us lets that fear control us. You three didn't. We do what we have to do to protect the innocents, and fear is just a little afterthought in the back of our minds."

"Good job protecting those innocents," I said with a hint of sarcasm. "We lost the doctor and Prue...and no one will ever know what she did...how many people she saved. No one will ever know how Prue always put her life in danger to protect the innocents of the world...along with us."

"Piper...It isn't important that everyone knows what good Prue has done...what good all three of you have done...and hopefully what you, Phoebe, and Paige may do in the present and future. All that is important is that you know...I know...she knows...and those innocents are alive. That is all that matters. You may have lost the doctor and Prue...but we did gain Paige in the process. Prue wouldn't want us to think about what we have lost. She'd want us to grieve, remember, but to look forward and do what we could with what we were given."

"What we were given...what we were given..." I mumbled, breaking from Leo's embrace and pacing the floor in front of him. "Does it matter WHAT WE WERE GIVEN?! We lost Prue...and she was the best...the most beautiful...the one that deserved to live. Out of all the innocents that have been saved...Why couldn't we save her?" Tears falling down my face again, I dropped to the floor in front of my husband and covered my face with my palms. "The world...will suffer so much without her..." I continued to cry as Leo leaned down next to me and held me to his heart.

__

So tired of the straight line,

And everywhere you turn,

There's vultures and thieves at your back,

And the storm keeps on twisting,

You keep on building the lie

That you make up for all that you lack.

It don't make no difference,

Escaping one last time,

It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh,

This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees.

My eyes were red and blotchy, my head ached, and I was shivering due to the cold room and my grief. When I finally looked up at Leo I saw how his eyes were peering down at me and his brow was wrinkled in concern. I was making him worry...Shaking my head in defiance to this thought, I attempted to get to me feet. Unfortunately, I was so shaken up that I fell back down onto my knees and into Leo's arms.

"Here, let me help you," he said gently, and we stood to our feet.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," I whispered as I wiped the tears from my face and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What are you sorry for?" Leo asked, and I just shook my head.

"For pulling you into my emotional roller coaster. I shouldn't be bothering you with this...I'm so sorry." I closed my eyes as I lowered my head and drew in a deep breath of air as Leo sat down next to me.

"Don't be sorry Piper," he said genuinely and I looked over at him. "I'm glad you're sharing your feelings with me. It's better then having a mental breakdown by yourself." I just smiled slightly at my husband and then leaned back onto the bed. "You know we can get through this together," he whispered, leaning down on my right side and putting his mouth only inches from my ear. "Together...we can get through anything, solve any problem, climb any mountain." I smiled at this statement and rolled onto my right side so that I was facing him.

"We have been through a lot Leo," I whispered, and he nodded. 

"And we'll probably go through much more."

"More than Prue's death?" I asked, fear evident in my voice.

"Maybe...It may be worse than Prue's death," Leo said softly, and I kept staring into his eyes for comfort and reassurance. "But...We have each other. We have Phoebe, we have Paige. We also have all of your past and future ancestors rooting for us. Prue is here Piper. We just can't see her. She'll be forever watching form above until we meet again. Until that time, she'll help us fight on. She'll lead us with her strong will and her pure soul." I let Leo's words sink into my brain for a moment and let them repeat themselves inside my head. 

"I think you may be right..." I finally said, inching closer to my husband and finding warmth in his tight embrace. "How come it is that you always make me feel better?" I asked, and I smiled as Leo leaned down and started kissing me on the neck. "I'll never forget," I told him as he pulled back the sheets on the bed and we snuggled underneath them. "I'll never forget her...and for a long time I think it will be torture and hell to walk past her room or even speak her name..." Leo was silent as he listened to me, running his fingers through my hair and pulling it back out of my face. All I could hear was us breathing. "But Leo...?"

"Yes?" he asked in a whisper, barely audible to even me.

"Will you do me a favor every now and then and help me to forget for just a little while? Help me to push these dark thoughts that I drown in out of my head for just one night? Help me to only think about you...us...?"

"Of course," Leo said as he softly started kissing me on the lips and I kissed him back.

__

In the arms of an angel,

Fly away from here.

From this dark cold hotel room,

And the endlessness that you fear.

You are pulled from the wreckage,

Of your silent reverie.

You're in the arms of the angel.

May you find some comfort there.

You're in the arms of the angel,

May you find some comfort here.

"Oh, and Leo?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he pulled me closer and started kissing my lips and making his way down my neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too." These were the last words I remember that night when all of my fears, hopes, and sorrows disappeared, if only for a brief moment in time. 

The End...

(^__^ Did you like?)


End file.
